


Like a bridge over troubled water [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Like a bridge over troubled water, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Like a bridge over troubled water [fanart]

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part, oh  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down ...

 

I do not know , I listened to this song and it made me think of this image (my idea was that their hands form a bridge). This is a subject that is found in many fanfiction : amid dark times through Erik and Charles , they find rest in the arms of one another. Appeasement... Erik’s serenity is there in the heart of his lover...when they make love maybe.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150516082729994684.jpg.html)


End file.
